I'm Looking Through You
by xStarxShinex
Summary: After being cheated on by Paula, 2D finally realizes that he deserves better and dumps her. But there's still an aching pain in his chest from losing his first love. Will a certain Asian girl be able to heal him? One-shot.


**A/N: Sudden thought. (:**

**If you're a Paula Cracker fan or 2D x Paula fan ( are there really any? xP ) then STAY AWAYYYYYY. THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU!**

**Rated T for sexual content and language.**

* * *

**_Pillows_**

_When you are not here my neck hurts_  
_because I can't get the pillows right._

_When you are here I breathe through my nose_  
_for fear my breath is bad._

_Either way my heart is broken_  
_for the secret you kept so long._

_You love my tongue for what it does and_  
_for what it says._

_Believe it when it wags to you_  
_I'm not mad, just upset and hurt._

_You're so beautiful,_  
_but what is it that you want from me?_

_My heart has been torn before_  
_and I have never been the same._

_So tell me, baby,_  
_are you gonna break my heart?_

_Think about it_  
_while you do that thing you do_  
_with my pillows._

_- **Stefanie L. Plaud, Rib Tunes.**_

* * *

_I'm looking through you, where did you go?_  
_I thought I knew you, what did I know_?  
_You don't look different, but you have changed._  
_I'm looking through you, you're not the same._

How could she do this to him? After all that he did for her?

She was the first girl that he had ever truly loved; he gave her everything that he had and did anything that he could do for her.

But it was all in vain. None of that mattered to her. If it had, she wouldn't have done such a terrible thing to him.

She was filled with lies. Everything that came out of her mouth was nothing but vicious, vile lies.

Her bittersweet voice was still trapped inside his head, whispering sweet, loving words that had no true meaning to them.

_Your lips are moving, I cannot hear_.  
_Your voice is soothing, but the words aren't clear_.  
_You don't sound different, I've learned the game._  
_I'm looking through you, you're not the same._

Then again ... She never was very good to him to begin with. She mocked him and made fun of him constantly. She kept him at arms length and only let him kiss or hug her very rarely. ( Unless it was in the bedroom ) She blew cigarette smoke in his face and sometimes burned him with them because she thought it was funny. She deliberately ignored him when her friends were around and ditched him countless times for them.

But he looked passed all of that and still loved her with every fiber of his being. He condoned her shortcomings no matter how terrible they were.

_Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right? _  
_Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight._

He thought that she loved him. He actually thought that somebody like _her_ loved him. He really was as stupid as Murdoc and Russel always said he was.

2D laid on his back with a pensive expression, thinking and thinking. The radio was on and _'I'm Looking Through You'_ was playing. He had never been the biggest fan of The Beatles, but this song described Paula so well and he absolutely loved it.

_You're thinking of me, the same old way_.  
_You were above me, but not today_.  
_The only difference is you're down there_.  
_I'm looking through you, and you're nowhere._

He was finally done taking her bullshit. He wasn't going to be a doormat and let her walk all over him anymore. He finally realized, after what had happened, that he deserved much better than her. He deserved someone who loved him and would treat him right.

That's why he broke up with her right after he found Murdoc and Paula in the Kong Studios bathroom doing ... well, each other. All he wanted to do was take a piss and that's when he heard certain noises coming from inside one of the stalls; one that was open far enough for him to see inside.

He couldn't get the image out of his head. Both of them naked and clinging onto each other as Murdoc pounded into her ... She was moaning his name over and over again ... But it wasn't like when she moaned his own name. It had so much more passion and want in it.

When they noticed 2D had come in and caught them in the act, they just stopped and stared. He could never forget the look on Paula's face. She was very surprised, yes, but she wasn't regretful. She wasn't ashamed for what she had done. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that she was a bit proud of herself.

That's when 2D bolted out of the room and right into the bathroom closest to him; one FAR away from the one he was just in. He barely made it to the toilet before he threw up his guts. Disgusted wasn't even the word to describe how he felt. Tears welled up in his bruised, black eyes and quickly slid down his face as he vomited through the sobs and hiccups. He didn't care if he was a total pussy for crying like a little baby. It didn't matter to him, not anymore.

_Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right? _  
_Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight._

He was so angry at Murdoc; so **fucking** angry. But he didn't hate him. He didn't want to kill him. He didn't even want to get back at him for his abhorrent crime. He would always look up to Murdoc, no matter what. As much as he really didn't want to, he did. That's just how he was.

He was more angry at Paula. Why? **Why?** And why with Murdoc, a green-skinned Satanist, of all people? Was she not satisfied with him? Was he not good enough? He always thought that he was adequate in the bedroom, but apparently he wasn't if his girl needed another man to fulfill her needs. That definitely hurt his self-esteem more than she already had before.

_I'm looking through you, where did you go_?  
_I thought I knew you, what did I know?_  
_You don't look different, but you have changed._  
_I'm looking through you, you're not the same._

He never thought that Paula would do him so bad like she did. He gave her his heart, his soul, his entire everything, but she took it and threw it on the ground, stomping on it countless times in front of him; laughing at him. She didn't even bother helping him pick up the broken pieces.

Was she even Paula Cracker? The woman that he had poured his heart and soul into? Who the hell was this woman? Or ... had he ever even known her before?

_Yeah! Oh baby, you changed!_  
_Aah! I'm looking through you!_  
_Yeah! I'm looking through you!_  
_You changed, you changed, you changed!_

Once the song ended and the radio host started yapping, 2D felt himself leisurely succumbing to sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep right now. Sleep for as long as he could.

* * *

"Wot the 'ell?" Murdoc sleepily muttered, clad in a pair of white underwear, at the sound of a loud knock at their front door. With his eyes barely opened, he trudged to the door and whipped it open. No one was there, but there was a gargantuan crate, probably two times the height of 2D, with a flier attached to it.

"Eh, wot's this?" the Satanist mumbled, blinking and rubbing his mismatched eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But there the crate was, still on the front step. Reaching forward, he ripped the flier off of it and read what was on the weather-worn paper. It was the flier that he had sent out a few weeks ago for a new guitarist. What was it doing attached to this crate ... ?

Too lazy to open it himself, Murdoc called out for his two other band members.

" 'Ey, Face-Ache! Git yer skinny ass in 'ere! Yew too, Lards!" he raspingly shouted out to 2D and Russel, rubbing his broken nose to try and soothe the excruciating pain.

It had been a week or two after the whole scandal with Paula happened and Murdoc was still paying the price for it.

After 2D ran out of the bathroom, Paula had put back on her clothes as quickly as she could to leave to avoid the trouble they both knew was upon them. But Murdoc didn't want that. He didn't care about the consequences of sleeping with his friend's girlfriend; he just wanted to cum and get it over with. He refused to be left with blue balls.

While he tried to convince her to stay and finish up, the door was violently kicked in and there stood a looming, ominous figure.

It was the band's gigantic drummer Russel Hobbs. He had seen 2D run to the bathroom, tears in the poor guy's eyes with an unmistakable pallor to his face, and went to find out what the reason why was.

He heard incoherent speaking coming from the bathroom, a woman's voice that sounded vaguely familiar and a male's voice that sounded too familiar. He immediately charged right into that bathroom to find out what the HELL was going on.

After seeing Murdoc naked and Paula in only her undergarments, articles of their clothing sloppily scattered around the room, he knew exactly what had been going on. Oh, boy, was he mad. Really, really mad. In fact, Russel got so mad at the lecherous bastard for his repugnant betrayal towards 2D, he punched the Satanist square in the face. And when a huge black guy gets mad and punches you in the face with all his strength, it's going to do a lot more than give you a little bloody nose.

Now Murdoc sported a broken nose that hurt like bloody hell. It never was going to be the same as before, but he guessed that he deserved it. However, that slut had come onto _him_. And when he had an itch and a relatively-attractive woman was willing to scratch it, why not? He had been with much better, anyways. And much hotter.

"Goddamnit, Mudz! What da hell ya yellin' 'bout dis early in da mornin', man?" Russel groggily gritted out, taking his damn sweet time to make it to the source of the yelling. He felt like giving Murdoc another beat-down for waking him up with that annoying, scratchy voice of his.

"There's sumfin' at the door." Murdoc simply responded, jabbing his thumb back at the very noticeable crate that stood in front of the door.

"Wha ... What is dat?" Russel blinked, scrunching his milky-white eyes in confusion as he examined the crate. It was pretty friggin' big and, looking at the return address, it was from ... Osaka, Japan? At least that's all he could make out. He had learned a little Japanese back in high school, and it finally came to use now. _"Ha, told ya it was gunna help me in life. Who's laughin' now, ma? Huh? Who? Dat's right; ME."_

"'Ow the 'ell should I know? Tha's why — FACE-ACHE! GIT IN 'ERE RIGH' NOW! — I called yeh an' tha' bleeding moron in 'ere, fer 'elp." Murdoc snapped back, impatiently waiting for the skinny singer to get in the room. How could somebody as fat as Russel get to him faster than somebody as skinny as 2D? But then again, the guy was a smoker...

That's when 2D lazily walked to them, his face completely emotionless and staring at the ground. He was so ... inanimate. His face was even paler than usual and the bags under his bruised eyes made them look even worse. He was basically just another zombie at Kong Studios.

Ever since he'd caught Murdoc and Paula doing the nasty, he had been unnaturally cold to the bassist. He never looked him in the eyes and tried to avoid all contact he possibly could with him. He barely spoke a word to him, either.

"'Bout bloody time yeh got 'ere! Wot took yeh so long? Traffic in the 'allways?" Murdoc sarcastically asked with a mocking grin, expecting to get _some_ kind of a response from the cerulean-haired singer. But he got nothing, like he always did. Well, at least that's how it had been lately. Sheesh, he didn't think that it would be THAT big of a deal. Paula was just some dumb floozy, after all.

"Yeh see tha' crate ova 'ere?" Murdoc talked slowly like he was explaining it to a two-year-old, pointing his bony finger in the direction of the crate.

2D's ebony eyes didn't look to where the bassist had pointed, they just kept their deadlock with the ground.

"Err ... 'Ow's 'bout yeh open the crate, eh, Dullard?" Murdoc extemporaneously offered, backing away from the crate with a forced smile. It was the least he could do after what he'd done. Though he was a Satanic, womanizing bastard he still had his moments of slight kindness. Very, very rarely, but they were still there.

2D said absolutely nothing, but in his mind he was happy. He tried to hide it, but he was quite excited to see what was in the crate. Was it a gift from Murdoc?

No ... Murdoc wasn't _that_ nice — hell, the guy wasn't nice at all! He wouldn't do such a thing for him. Especially if this was an apology gift. He hadn't given him one after he bounced a car off of his head twice, so why would he give him one now?

Maybe it was some kind of a trick! 2D's black eyes scrunched in suspicion, eying Murdoc from over his shoulder. A cruel prank _was_ something that jerk would do.

"Uh, welllll... I'll go get a crowbar." Russel awkwardly muttered, wasting no time to go off and find the tool. He felt somewhat uncomfortable being in the room at the moment and took any chance he could to get out. Maybe things wouldn't be as tense when he got back.

The five-minute wait for Russel to return was probably the most uncomfortable five minutes of both Murdoc's and 2D's lives. They just stood there, looking around aimlessly and coughing under their breathes occasionally, not a single word spoken.

That's when Russel finally returned with a crowbar in his hand. Thank God/Satan, Russel to the rescue! With a relieved sigh from both band members, 2D took the crowbar and stuck it into the opening of the crate, using all of his strength to open it. However, being somewhat scrawny and a smoker for over however many years, it was not as easy as he had hoped it would be.

The vocalist's palms were sweaty with excitement and anxiety as he carefully took his time opening the crate. He wanted not only be careful if it were a wicked joke, but also to relish in the moment if it was a present.

"Oh, fer the love'a Sweet Satan! Could yeh 'urry the 'ell up before I turn inteh an ol' man?" Murdoc rudely spat, gritting his sharp, disgusting green teeth.

"Dat ain't gunna take too long." Russel chuckled under his breath, but was loud enough for Murdoc and 2D to hear. He just couldn't resist the opportunity; that bastard deserved to be knocked down a notch or two.

"Yeh wonna say tha' a li'l louder, Fat-arse?" the Satanist threateningly growled, glaring daggers at the large drummer. His eyes were silently daring him to go on.

"Oh, really? Ya want me ta say it louder? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure dat'chu heard me da first time." Russel cooly replied back, giving the bassist a smug and satisfied grin as he watched his eyes widen at the witty response.

"Yeh think yeh tuff shit, don' yeh?"

"Heh. I already broke your nose, didn't I?"

"Awrigh', tha's it!"

As the two men fought verbally, and physically, 2D finally managed to pull down the front side of the FedEx box. Before he could look inside, something instantly leaped out and caused him to fall flat on his butt.

Out came a little Asian girl, barely three feet tall, with short, black hair and a radio hat perched on her head. She was clad in red, traditional Japanese clothing.

With a big yet baffled grin on her cherubic face, she started speaking words 2D couldn't understand, probably another language. From the way she looked, it was most likely Japanese.

But she was the cutest little thing that he had ever seen! She was like a tiny porcelain doll or something cute and delicate like that. He wanted to pick up and swing her around and cuddle her forever and ever! .. He inwardly blinked, embarrassed at how fruity that sounded.

"What da _fuck_?" Russel barked out in awe, doubtfully staring at the small girl that had came out of the crate. He released Murdoc from the headlock he was holding him in and walked over to the crate for further observation.

Murdoc's purple face turned back to it's regular, pale-greenish color as he gasped in all of the sweet oxygen he could. Once his breathing pattern was regulated again, he scowled nastily and fiercely snarled at the larger man, "Yeh jus' lucky tha' I went easy on yeh o' I would 'ave 'ad yeh cryin' fer mercy!"

"Well, well, well ... Wot do we 'ave 'ere?" 2D incredulously but playfully asked, using the palms of his hands to push himself up from the floor and tower over her. He scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the girl with a friendly smile, "Wot's yeh name, Li'l Love?"

"Watashi wa Nudoru gozen!" she joyously cried in a thick Japanese accent, throwing her hands up in the air and laughing the most adorable laugh ever. She must have been able to understand English, just not speak it.

The laugh must have been contagious because the next moment 2D found himself chuckling along with her. The icy feeling in his chest that was caused by that heartless wench suddenly felt a little warmer.

"Nudoru, eh?" 2D snickered lightheartedly, softly patting Noodle's head. Quite an odd name, but he had heard worse.

"Nuu ... Nuuuuu ... Nooooo ... d-dor dooo ... dle. Noodle! Noodle!" she slowly worded out until she finally got it right, cheering for herself and clapping her hands together.

"Ohhh, _Noodle_." 2D said, nodding his head understandingly. It made more sense now. Sure, he was kind of dimwitted, but he had his moments.

That's when Noodle looked at him with curiosity etched all over her features, tilting her head to the side and putting her little index finger on her bottom lip as she carefully scanned the singer's face.

"Nani ga anata no me ni okotta ka?" Noodle questioned, her little black orbs blinking in confusion and a teeny weeny bit of fear.

"Eh? Come again, Lil' Luv?" the cerulean-haired singer blinked, not understanding a single word of what she had just said.

"Naze anata wa kuroi me o shite iru nodesu ka?" Noodle asked, pouting in frustration when he still didn't understand what she was saying. Deciding to use her hands instead, she pointed to his face.

"Mah nose? Well, s'kinda odd-lookin', I know ..." 2D mumbled in embarrassment, covering his nose with his hand and sheepishly looking away.

The young girl smacked her forehead, rapidly shaking her head back and forth. She then pointed to her own eyes, then his, doing it in a pattern until he finally comprehended what she was saying.

"Ohhhh! Mah eyes!" he smiled, pointing to his own eyes. She grinned widely and nodded her head, clapping her hands together in a mocking gesture. He didn't understand that she was doing that to make fun of him, though.

"Ah, well ... tha's a long story, dahlin'. I'll tell yeh some ofa time, awrigh'?" 2D replied softly, secretly glaring at Murdoc. Maybe _he_ should explain the story...

"Appu! Appu!" Noodle childishly shouted, throwing her arms up in the air towards 2D and jumping slightly. The singer happily obliged and picked her up — she was so light, too!

Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs underneath his ribcage, Noodle snuggled her face in his chest and quietly whispered, "Aniki-san_..._"

2D's ebony eyes widened tenfold, his face softening when he slowly embraced her tiny body against his. What was this feeling? All the bitterness, all of the hate, all of the anger that had consumed him once before was ... gone. There was now warmth, protectiveness, happiness ... love?

"A'ight, am I da _only_ one wonderin' why dere's a friggin' little gurl in a FedEx crate at our doorstep?" Russel candidly asked, confused beyond anything. He looked over at Murdoc and raised his eyebrow, giving him that 'You'd better start talking NOW' look.

"Yeh think _I _know? I'm jus' as clueless as yeh!" Murdoc shot back, shoving the flier in the overweight percussionist's face, "The only thing I found on it wos this flieh."

"Gimme dat, ya crackuh-ass!" Russell venomously growled, ripping the paper out of Murdoc's hand and quickly skimming through it. "Yo, man, ain't 'dis da flier ya sent out fo' our new guitarist?"

Murdoc responded with a slow nod.

"Well, look at this, mates." 2D quietly spoke, using one hand to keep Noodle propped up while using the other to grab a Gibson Les Paul out of the crate.

"She plays guitar?" Russel simply asked, bewildered.

"I guess so ..." 2D smiled, looking down and noticing the steady, calm breathes Noodle was taking. The poor little thing fell asleep. But she was so adorable when she was asleep!

"No way can tha' snot-nosed brat play guitah!" Murdoc quickly contradicted, his eyes narrowing skeptically at said brat in 2D's arms. 2D gave a warning glance back at him. Murdoc's eyes opened widely at the singer's sudden boldness. Yeah, the guy was being apathetic to him before, but never gave him such a threatening glare.

Murdoc scoffed and gave 2D the same look, only ten times worse, as he crossed his arms. "Well, I say we ship the brat back teh Japan."

2D's mouth opened to give Murdoc a good and well-deserved tongue-lashing, but, before he could deliver it, Russel beat him to it. Wrapping his sausage-like fingers around Murdoc's throat, he pulled the Satanist face-to-face with him. He slammed his forehead against the other man's.

"Ain't no damn way we gunna leave a po' li'l gurl out on da streets, Mudz. If I find ya tryin' ta kick her out, ya nose ain't gunna be da only thang on ya broken. Ya dig?" Russel lowly but viciously warned him, his white eyes making it more than clear that he would live up to his threat.

Receiving this threat and knowing that Russel sure as hell could, and would, do so, Murdoc tried to act aloof and smacked the large drummer's hand away.

"Tch, woteva! Yeh jus' betta pray tha' she can actually play the guitah. An' make sure yeh keep the li'l punk outta mah Winnebago an' away from meh!" and with that, Murdoc furiously stomped out of sight to the carpark. Most likely in a hour he would be out in his Winnebago, shit-faced and fucking some random hooker.

"Douche-bag." Russel grumbled at Satanist's direction. He was already gone so he hadn't heard his comment, not that it would make much of a difference. 2D chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Welllll ..." 2D said awkwardly, keeping the tiny Asian girl propped up in his lanky arms. He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Well, I dunno 'bout chu, but I'm gunna get me sum shut-eye. I'm still tired from bein' woken up by dat fuckin' honky so damn early." Russel noisily yawned, stretching his arms up. He turned his back and tiredly began walking to his room.

"W-Wait! Wot am I suppose teh do 'bout 'er?" 2D called out in panic, not knowing the first thing to do with this young girl. The only kind of girls that he ever had to deal with were a lot older than her and they were for ... ahem, _other_ reasons.

"I dunno, 'D. We'll worry 'bout it in da late mornin', a'ight? Ya can jus' have her sleep in yer room until we have dis thang figured out." Russel called back as he kept walking, sloppily waving his hand in the air before reaching his room, going in it, and slamming the door shut.

2D sighed in exasperation. Great, so he was left alone with her? Not that it was a bad thing or anything...

Looking down at her cute, innocent face, watching her calmly breathe in and out, he decided that this was in fact a great thing. Who cares if he didn't know what to do? At least he had her! She could be like his little teddy-bear.

"Come on, Li'l Love. Let's go down teh mah room an' we'll git yeh inteh a nice, comfy bed. Does tha' sound awrigh' wif yeh?" he softly said to her. He still didn't know if she could full understand everything that he was saying, but just speaking soothing and sweet words to her made him more relaxed and happy.

Noodle seemed to get the gist of what he had told her and snuggled deeper into his chest, a small smile on her face as she mumbled, "Arigatou." He assumed that meant something like 'Thanks'.

And after nearly three weeks of feeling nothing but self-pity, despair, and utter heartbreak, the gaping hole in 2D's heart was now refilled by this little girl that he had known for less than ten minutes: Noodle.

He knew that she was going to be the only girl that he'd ever need emotionally, for love and friendship. She was his Li'l Love.

Hmm .. What was that chick's name again? Paula ... Who?

* * *

**A/N: Rawr! Lame ending, yes, I know! But it's nearly 2 in the morning and I'm DYING to finish this. Took me nearly a week, if not more! But that's just because I'm so lazy. xD**

**I don't care if there was OOC-ness; it's a FANfiction, for God's sake. Not everything has to be exactly by the book. -.-**

**I don't know Japanese, I used Google Translate. So BITE ME if I'm wrong**.** xP**

_**Watashi wa Nudoru gozen! - I am Noodle!**_

_****__**Nani ga anata no me ni okotta ka? - What happened to your eyes?**_  


_**Naze anata wa kanzen ni kuroi me o shite iru nodesu ka? -Why are your eyes completely black?**_

_**Appu, appu! - Up, up!**_

_**Aniki-san - Older/big brother**_

_**Arigatou - Thank you.  
**_

**First Gorillaz fanfiction, so, yeah. Reviews are absolute love and I really would like them! Criticism is encouraged, too. (: No flames! Those are a waste of both of our times, here. **


End file.
